fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:DragonYoru/Iride
Iride (włos.Irys) - 'pegazica. Mieszka w Canterlocie, ale pochodzi z Cloudstale. Interesuje się przyrodą i ją chroni. Często zatrzymuje się w Ponyville, gdzie bada las Everfree. Lubi zdobywać, a także spędzać czas ze znajomymi. Podróżuje po Equestrii aby opiekować się przyrodą, zwiedzać różne miasta, a także zdobywać nowe znajomości. Dziewczyna Ron'a, który tak samo jak ona podrożuje. Właścicielka gołębia imieniem Dan. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Royal Blue. W ludzkich latach ma 20 lat. 'Powstanie Ogólne powstanie Iride powstała gdy użytkowniczka Nataniella postanowiła coś narysować aby stworzyć coś na styl nowego OC'a, tak powstała nowa klacz - Iride (wcześniej Aida). Wcześniej różniła się tylko brakiem znaczka, a także imieniem. Jednak kiedy Nata zauważyła, że jest kucyk o imieniu Aida, postanowiła zmienić imię...w ten sposób pojawiło się imię Iride (z tłumaczenia z włoskiego - Irys), a także dodała znaczek przedstawiający liść. Gdy rysunek był już gotowy Nataniella postanowiła rozwijać nowego kucyka w brudnopisie. Imię Z początku klacz miała nazywać się Aida, autorka uważała to za bardzo ładne imie, więc postanowiła tak nazwać klacz. Jednak szybko odkryła, że inna klacz z wiki ma takie same imię, więc postanowiła je zmienić. Z początku chciała ją nazwać Irys od imienia jednej z bohaterek gdy "Amour Sucre", jednak uznała, że inna wersja tego imienia byłaby lepsza. Przeglądając Wikipedie szukała innego znaczenia tego imienia, aż wkońcu natknęła się na włoską wersję. Bardzo jej się spodobała, więc tak postanowiła nazwać klacz. 'Przezwiska' Ulubione *Iri *Leaf *Trójkolorowa Znienawidzone *Panna Wielkoskrzydła 'Wygląd' Grzywa Ma długą grzywę związaną czarną gumką (tak samo jest z ogonem). Grzywa i ogon są w trzech kolorach : fioletowym, ciemnoniebieskim i pomarańczowym. Iride sama mówi, że ma takie kolory od dziecka, ale jej to nie przeszkada, ponieważ lubi różne kolory. Zwykle jej grzywa i ogon są poczochrane, ponieważ jak to klacz mówi...jest zabiegana. Ogon Ogon Iride jest taki sam jak grzywa. Jest długi i związany czarną gumką. Ma trzy kolory, a mianowicie fioletowy, ciemnoniebieski oraz pomarańczowy. Jest poczochrany, ponieważ jak to klacz mówi...jest zabiegana. Oczy Oczy stylem ma podobne do Applejack. Są one koloru niebieskiego. Według Royal, a także Ron'a uważane są za jej największy atut. Sylwetka Iride ma sylwetkę tak samą jak inne klaczę w jej wieku. Klacz niezbyt o nią dba, ale jest wysportowana, ponieważ podróżuje po Equestrii, bez używania czasem pociągów czy coś w tym rodzaju. Skrzydła Iri w porównaniu do swoich rówieśników ma większe skrzydła niż oni. Niezbyt dba o nie, a są w dobrym stanie. W dzieciństwie przez te skrzydła była obiektem żartów, ale obecnie nawet te skrzydła uważa za swoją zaletę. Kryształowa wersja W wersji kryształowej, końcówki grzywy i ogona są jakby to określić połączone. Gumka posiada w środku mały diamencik w kolorach jej grzywy. Grzywka również jest połączona, a także jak sierść zaczyna ślnić. Męska wersja W męskiej wersji jest trochę wyższa, a także lekko masywniejsza. Jej skrzydła są wciąż wielkie. Kolor sierści jest szary, a oczy różnią się tym, że nie mają rzęs. Znaczek pozostaje ten sam. Grzywa jest o połowę krótsza, ale i tak ją wiąże. Equestria Girls W tej wersji jest dziewczyną uczącą się w liceum. Ma szary odcień skóry, a także te same oczy co jej kucykowa wersja. Jej włosy są tak samo jak grzywa są długie, w trzech kolorach, a także związana czarną gumką. Nosi biały podkoszulek, na którym widnieje jej znaczek, a także trzykolorową spódnicę (kolory takie same jak w grzywie). Jej trampki są również tego samego koloru co spódnica. Equestria Girls v2 W tej wersji ma kremową skórę. Ma szary podkoszulek, na którym widnieje jej znaczek. Spódnica i buty pozostają takie same jak w pierwszej wersji. Tak samo jest z włosami i oczami. Dodatki Szara klacz nie nosi żadnych dodatków. Uważa, że naszyjniki, kolczyki czy bransoletki są jej nie potrzebne. U niej dodatkami są według niej są dwie czarne gumki, którymi związuje grzywe i ogon. Jednak czasem na jakieś przyjęcia zakłada jakiś naszyjnik oraz bransoletkę, a nawet Royal stara się ją namówić na jakiejś kolczyki i tylko na jej prośbę, a także czasem też na prośbę swojego chłopaka zakłada. Ubiór 'Życiorys'Życiorys wzorowany na moim śnie. Narodziny, nadanie imienia i kilka lat życia Była mroźny, zimowy wieczór w Equestrii. Tego wieczoru najlepiej byłoby jednak nie wychodzić z domu, ale to nie dotyczyło dwóch kucyków - małżeństwa, któremu właśnie na świat miała przybyć córka. Ogier zawiózł swoją ciężarną żonę do najbliższego szpitala. Mijały godziny, a on wciąż czekał, ale nikt nie wychodził. Bał się, że coś mogło stać się z jego ukochaną, a nawet jego córką. Dopiero gdzieś po północy przyszedł do niego lekarz mówiąc, że z jego żoną jest wszystko w porządku jak i córką. Pozwolił mu je zobaczyć. Merry trzymała szarą klaczkę na rękach, a Brick był przeszczęśliwy, że jego żonie i dziecku nic się nie stało. Oboje nadali klaczce imię - Iride, ponieważ ulubionymi kwiatami jej matki były Irysy, a także dobrze mówiła po włosku. Po kilku dniach Iride i jej mamę wypuścili do domu. Cała rodzina zleciała się do domu jej rodziców. Każdy chciał zobaczyć tą małą klaczkę, którą każdy był zachwycony. Przykuło również ich uwagę jej trzykolorowa grzywa oraz wielkie skrzydła, dość wielkie niż takie skrzydła, które powinny mieć małe dopiero co narodzone kucyki. Wszyscy byli tym przerażeni, bali się, że to jakaś choroba skrzydeł, o której lekarze im nie powiedzieli. Rozmowy przerwała babcia Iride. Przypomniała sobie, że jej zmarły mąż też miał skrzydła takiej wielkości...znaczy trochę większe, ale miał większe od rówieśników. Wszyscy uznali, że te skrzydła Iri odziedziczyła po jej zmarłym dziadku. Przedszkole Szkoła latania Zdobycie znaczka Pierwsi przyjaciele i wrogowie Obóz Młodych Lotników Lata nastoletnie Wizyta w Ponyville Miłość na statku Nowa dziewczyna w klasie Zakończenie Szkoły Latania Narodziny młodszego brata Dorosłe życie Rozpoczęcie podróży po Equestrii oraz pracy Ponowne spotkanie Ron'a 'Osobowość' Zalety Wesoła Iride jest bardzo weołym kucykiem. Lubi śpiewać wesołe piosenki, opowiadać żarty oraz pocieszać innych. Prawie zawsze na twarzy ma przylepiony uśmiech, a gdy tylko jest w Ponyville, stara się chodzić na imprezy u Pinkie Pie. Towarzyska Rodzinna Wady Wrażliwa Ciekawska Leniwa Inne cechy Romantyczna Ekologiczna Czasem wydaje pieniądze na nie te rzeczy co trzeba Brak lęku przed brudem 'Umiejętności' 'Zainteresowania' 'Co lubi, a czego nie' 'Relacje rodzinne' Brick Iride bardzo kocha swojego ojca, pomimo tego, że dużo od niej wymagał. Chciał aby jego córka pracowała w Fabryce Pogody, jednak zrozumiał gdy jego córka wybrała podróżowanie jak i badanie lasów. Po nim odziedziczyła również ciemnoniebieski w grzywie. Obecnie starają się cześto utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt, a Iri często odwiedzać rodzinę. Merry James 'Relacje z innymi kucykami' Ron Poznała go jako nastolatka gdy spędzała wakacje na statku, który płynął do . Od razu było widać, że byli z innych światów - on samotny osiemnastoletni ogier, który uciekł od pełnego zasad domu i bogatych rodziców, a także nie był chętny do nowych przyjaźni, a ona klacz z dobrymi relacjami u rodziców oraz chętna do nowych przyjaźni. Klacz zauważyła go siedzącego na "dziobie" statku obserwującego ptaki. Iride przyłączyła się do niego, wtedy ogier ją zauważył i od razu uciekł. Iri była zdziwiona czemu uciekł, ale była chętna aby go poznać. Tego samego dnia odbyła się impreza, na którą zostali wszyscy zaproszeni. Spotkała tam Ron'a, który poprosił ją aby na chwilę wyszli. Okazało się, że brązowy ogier wiedział gdzie będzie Trójkolorowa i przyszedł ją przeprosić za to jak się przed w stosunku do niej zachował. Ona powiedziała, że nic się nie stało. Przedstawił się jej, a ona jemu. Tej nocy Iri nie wróciła na impreze tylko rozmawiała z Ron'em. Rodzice jednak poszli ją szukać, ale gdy ją znaleźli okazało się, że była już w pokoju...Ron ją odprowadził, ponieważ była zmęczona, ale ona rodzicom nic nie powiedziała o nim. Następnego dnia ponownie spotkała ogiera. Wpatrywał się on w odlatujące mewy, postanowiła dołączyć się do niego. Gdy ogier ją zauważył przywitał się z nią, a ona z nim, a nawet go wyściskała. Royal Blue Poznała ją Iride przyjechała do Fillydelphi, ale nie przyjechała tam z wizytą, przyjechała tam poprostu aby pozwiedzać to miasto. Royal Blue właśnie szła z zakupami, których miała bardzo dużo, więc nie zauważyła Iri. thumb|178px|Przytulające się Iride i Royal Blue w wersji chibi.Zderzyły się ze sobą. Trójkolorowa pomogła jej pozbierać zakupy, a następnie pomogła jej również zanieść do jej mieszkania. Po drodze ze sobą rozmawiały.Przez ten cały urlop Iride, chodziły do kawiarni i rozmawiały. Obecnie pomimo tego, że Iride podróżuje, piszą do siebie listy, a także pocztówki. Czasem również Roya (lub Iride) przyjeżdża do niej na wakacje, a gdy się widzą zawsze do siebie się przytulają. Obie klacze jak można zauważyć mają większe skrzydła niż większość pegazów, przez co miały kompleksy, ale gdy się spotkały minęły im je. Mają również inne charaktery, ale to im nie przeszkadza i są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Roya jednak często ma powody aby się wkurzyć na Iride np. gdy pierwsza prosi o zakup Meliski ta druga wraca z orenżadą mówiąc, że jej nie było w sklepieA była w sklepie tylko, że Iride chciała kupić orenżadę..Kończy się to kłótnią, a także tym że Roya Blue jest obrażona, ale mija jej to gdy Iri ją rozśmieszy. Yurina Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings Alaria Crazy Music Iride ponownie przyjechała do Ponyville aby zbadać las Everfree. Po tym postanowiła się na trochę zatrzymać u swoich koleżanek - Lyry, a także jej przyjaciółki Bon Bon. Spacerując wraz z nimi po Ponyville, zauważyły lecącą klacz o blond grzywie z kokardą. Szara klacz się nią zachwyciła, ale Bon Bon i Lyra, zwłaszcza Bon Bon nie były zadowolone z zachowania młodej klaczy. Następnego dnia Iri postanowiła wybrać się na Farmę Sweet Apple, po jabłka. Tam właśnie spotkała tą klacz. Szara pegazica od razu jej się przedstawiła i rozpoczęła rozmowę. Przegadały ze sobą prawie cały dzień. Szybko okazało się, że mają podobne charaktery i zakolegowały się ze sobą, pomimo tego, że Iride jest starsza od Crazy Music. Obecnie gdy Iri odwiedza Ponyville, Crazy na nią czeka, a jeśli nie jest w tym czasie w Ponyville piszą do siebie listy. Dumb-Bell,Hoops_i_Score Poznali się w Szkole i od razu zaczęli się naśmiewać z Iride, ponieważ należała do kucyków, które jeszcze nie posiadały znaczka. Drugim powodem było to, że klacz miała dość duże skrzydła i to właśnie są oni autorami jej znienawidzonego przezwiska, a mianowicie - Panna Wielkoskrzydła. Na obozie dalej się z niej wyśmiewali, ale tylko z jej wielkich skrzydeł. Klacz przestała jednak na to reagować chociaż bardzo denerwowało ją wyzywanie od Panny Wielkoskrzydłej. Gdy ogierzy to zauważyli przestali jej dokuczać chociaż czasem im się wymcknęło takie przezwisko. Obecnie jednak nie za często Iride ich spotyka, ponieważ obecnie mieszka w Canterlocie oraz często podróżuje po Equestrii. Zdarza się, że ich spotyka w czasie odwiedzin w Cloudstale u swoich rodziców, ale mówią tylko sobie "Cześć". Jednak zdarza się, że mówią do niej "Cześć Panno Wielkoskrzydła". 'Zwierzęta' 'Cytaty' 'Ciekawostki' *Yurina najczęściej łączy ją z Royal Blue (chociaż już robi to rzadko, ponieważ...yuri), ale pasuje jej również związek z Ron'em. *Uwielbia orenżadę. 'Galeria' Moje prace Iride ID by Nataniella.png|Iride ID Chibi Iride and Chibi Royal Blue by Nataniella.png|Chibi Iride i Chibi Royal Blue Iride and Crazy Music by Nataniella.png|Iride i Crazy Music |undefined|link=undefined Prace z creatorów i baz Prace innych użytkowników Iride By Pan Biszkopcik.jpg|Urocza Iride w wersji Chibi autorstwa Pan Biszkopcik. 'Przypisy'